Someone New
by twinkie24
Summary: After the Ouran Festival, someone comes in the Host Club's life. Who is she? And why is she back? TamakixHaruhi, OCx?, slight OOC, rated T for language later on. Sorry for the bad summary and title. The title WILL change.
1. The Least Expected

Whoo! My first fanfic ever! I feel so proud right now. Even though this story's not done I intend to finish it! Few things first:

1. No flames. I accept constructed critizism but come on this is my first story!  
2. I MIGHT NOT FINISH THIS STORY. Just giving you guys the heads up.  
3. Ideas for this story are very much appreciated.  
4. Please review, I need to know people are reading this or I'm going to take this down. If you are reviewing, I might review your story. : )

And that's about it. I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: This is for all of the chapters. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All I have is the plot and my character.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Least Expected **

"So you know I'm coming back right?"

"Father has informed us you're coming back."

"That's good… Hey, when I arrive could I see the Host Club?"

"…Why?"

"Will it really be that bad if I come to see you at school?"

"… Only after 5 o'clock so that most of the student body is gone."

"So I guess I'll see you soon. See ya!"

"Bye."

* * *

Haruhi's POV

It's been a week since the Ouran Festival. After the incident with Tamaki everyone was back to normal… well, almost everyone. Every time I see Tamaki I get this strange feeling in my stomach, but not like I'm going to throw up. This feeling makes me feel absolutely warm inside and makes me want to spend time with him. Yeah I fell for him. Hard. I guess I've always loved him but I always pushed it into the corner of my mind since he kept calling me daughter. But after what happened at the bridge…

"Haruhi?" I turned around to see Kyouya, his folder in his hand, writing in it as usual. I sighed. I was kind of hoping for Tamaki.

"Yes senpai?"

"The Host Club's about to start."

"Ok, senpai." Satisfied with that answer he left me to my thoughts again. I continued to be in the Host Club even though my debt is gone. One reason is Tamaki. God, I sound like a love-sick teenager. Wait, I am a love-sick teenager. Sighing again for the umpteenth time I got ready for the customers.

* * *

"Hikaru, don't say that!" 

"Why not, I always say it at home when we're playing."

"Hikaru…" There they go again. And the girls going "MOE!" over it. I still can't figure out why they like it or why the twins keep on doing it. I know they feel uncomfortable about it. I look over to Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. Hunny-senpai was eating his 15th cake that day and Mori-senpai just looked at Hunny-senpai.

"Mitsukuni, you have something on your cheek," he said as he wipes the frosting off with his handkerchief.

"Arigatou Takashi!" he answered, giving a big smile. And again the girls swoon over it. Though I can kind of understand why. It's kind of cute and sweet. I feel bored. The Host Club's about to close for today and I finished entertaining my designators already. So I just watched everyone else and see what they're doing. My eyes started to wonder again and it caught sight of Kyouya, typing something on his laptop. I don't know why but I feel like he's anxious about something. Maybe I'll ask him later about it, even though I'm probably not going to get an answer from him.

After some time my eyes somehow landed on Tamaki. His face was sparkling again like he always does when he's at the Host Club. His face was also close to another girl's face, his fingers tilting the girl's face towards his from the chin. I feel a little sick to my stomach like it always does when I see Tamaki doing this. I didn't want Tamaki to do that to some girl, I want him to do that to me. My jealousy is a bit evident on my face, if you look closely enough. I wouldn't really mind it as much if I knew how he felt. Ha, Tamaki liking me like that, as long as he sees me as his "daughter" there is absolutely no chance. But lately he, like Kyouya, seems anxious about something.

"Haruhi are you ok? You look sad." I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the source of the voice. Tamaki.

"I'm fine senpai. I was just thinking about some things." He gave me a smile. Oh how I love his smile. I looked around the room. All the girls were gone at last. Everyone else was hanging around. I checked the time. 5:00. I started to walk away from Tamaki (even though I didn't want to) to gather my things so I can go home and study since there was a big test tomorrow.

"Oi Haruhi! Where are you going?" I picked up my things and started to walk to the door.

"I have to go senpai. I need to go home."

"Don't go yet Haru-chan!"

"Yeah, stay here-"

"Because Kyouya says he-"

"Needs to tell us something."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"… You can leave if you want Haruhi." I gave Kyouya a small smile. I quickly glance at Tamaki. He looks sad for some reason. I wonder why. As much as I would love to stay here I really have to go home so I gave everyone a quick good bye and opened the door…only for me to be pushed into the ground. I looked up. The person was wearing a white trench coat that reached down to their feet, showing her white high heels. Her nails were painted red and she wore a white summer hat with a red flower and big black sunglasses that covered her eyes and a lot of her face.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I gave her a nod. She offered me her hand and I was about to accept them when I felt someone lift me off the ground and back on my feet.

"Are you hurt?" Tamaki was standing so close to me. I felt my cheeks warming up. I looked away to hide my blush from him to find the girl not standing in front of me anymore. Now she was leaning against a wall near the door (the door is closed) and looked at me and Tamaki, well that's what it seemed like.

"Hey Kyouya! Is it safe in here?" Safe in here? What does she mean?

"Go ahead." And how do they know each other?

"Good! This trench coat's burning me up." She removed her trench coat, revealing black cargo pants, a white camisole with a red cardigan over it and tanned skin. Next her hat came off, her long straight black hair cascading down to her waist. And finally her sunglasses were discarded, showing her dark brown eyes. She walked over to Kyouya. The girl looked at him for a moment. Then out of nowhere she smiled and gave Kyouya a hug. Everyone, including me, looked shocked. No one EVER did that to Kyouya (besides Renge but that doesn't count). Then the least expected happened. Kyouya hugged her back. "Just who the hell is that girl?" practically ran through everyone's expressions right at this moment.

"It's been a while, nii-sama." Scratch my last statement. THAT was the least expected thing to happened.

* * *

Sorry if the character's are a bit OOC. For some reason it's extremely hard to write about them for me. Hopefully after a while they'll be less OOC. Like I said ideas would be great. 

So please press that button below this sentence. ; )


	2. Kyouya's Little Sister

Hey people I'm back! I am SOOOOOO sorry about the delay. When I was about to type this up the power went out. And it stayed that way for about a week. Then even after that I had no internet connection and I didn't get it until now. If any of you live in the U.S. or have heard of the storm in Buffalo then you know what happened to me. ,--, Hopefully things will now run smoothly until I finish this. Hopefully. Well, now I'll stop my babbling and present you the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1's disclaimer**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kyouya's Little Sister**

**3rd POV**

"NII-SAMA!?" The girl pushed away from Kyouya a little bit and stared at the group with a questioning look.

"Didn't Kyouya tell you I was coming?" Everyone shook their heads, their mouths and eyes were still wide open from the shock. The girl looked at Kyouya.

"You didn't tell them yet?"

"I was about to but you came in." The girl blinked at him.

"Oh…" There was a long awkward pause.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Everyone this is my little sister, Amaya. Amaya this is the Host Club." Amaya stared at the Host Club and the Host Club did the same. Then Amaya broke it by saying:

"Why is there a girl cross-dressing here?" Everyone, except Kyouya of course, dropped sweat anime-style.

'Like brother, like sister,' Ran through all of their heads.

"Oh that's Haruhi. Next to her is Tamaki. The twins back there are Kaoru and Hikaru. And the other two are Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai."

"…OHH…So that's Haruhi and Tamaki…"

"Oi! What about us?" Amaya looked at the twins.

"What do you mean, 'What about us?'? I know you guys are here it's just that-"Kyouya coughed a little and Amaya suddenly stopped. Amaya looks over to him and he just pushes his glasses. There was an 'OH' in her face before she nodded. Haruhi just stared again at the siblings.

'So telepathy runs in the family…'

"Well anyway, it's been nice meeting you all but I have to bring Kyouya home now," Amaya said, "But before that…" All of a sudden she's right next to Hunny-senpai. Then she picks him up and starts to hug him.

"OMG! You are the CUTEST thing I have ever seen in my life!!!!!" Everyone else falls down anime-style. After a while she puts Hunny-senpai down. She puts back on her coat, hat, and sunglasses, grabs Kyouya's hand drags him to the door.

"See you guy later!" And with that she shuts the door behind her without letting anyone say goodbye to Kyouya. Everyone blinked at each other.

"Well that was weird," Haruhi commented, "But anyway I really have to go home now." She picks up her things again and walks back to the door again. She says a quick goodbye and quickly opens and closes the door as she walks out.

"Haruhi! Wait for me!" Tamaki quickly gathers his things and follows Haruhi. Everyone sees Tamaki leave and sighs. They also grab their things and start to head out the door. The twins are the last to leave, leaving behind one comment,

"When will they realize that they like each other?

* * *

"Hello, I've been expecting you."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but I had to wait until they left."

"That's fine. Anyway, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"…Oh, that. Any deadlines I should know about?"

"A month from now."

"Do I get any assistance?"

"Assistance?"

"Yes, assistance. This task isn't really that easy to accomplish. You of all people should know that."

"Don't worry about it. You will definitely have a lot of help for this."

"A month, huh? …Consider it done."

"Do you want any payment for your trouble?"

"No, keep your money. It's not like I need it. Besides I would've done this anyway if no one told me to."

"Then it has a pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope to see you soon."

"I'll call you tomorrow, don't worry."

"Until then."

"Good-bye."

"Let the fun begin."

* * *

And that's that. This is awkward but this whole event's awkward so I guess it's ok. Anyway, please review. I loved all of your reviews and I'm glad you guys love this story. It really pushes me to write more of this story. Also, any suggestions you have for the title of this story or any ideas on what you think should happen is welcome. Who knows? I might use them. I might even take any requests and add it to the story

So please press that wonderful button below this sentence.


End file.
